Eric Stein
is a former Big Brother contestant. He has appeared on the podcast to talk about a bunch of movies, and occasionally about Big Brother itself. Bio Eric Scott Stein (born January 25, 1980) is a talent management assistant from New York, New York. He grew up in Yorktown Heights, New York and attended Boston University. He has a sun tattoo on his back and both nipples pierced. Eric competed on Big Brother 8 as one of fourteen contestants. He was assigned the role of "America's Player," in which he took orders from the viewers in terms of evictions, nominations, and various other tasks. For every five tasks Eric completed, he was rewarded with $10,000. Out of 28 tasks Eric completed 20, and failed 8, earning him a total of $40,000. However, following the orders of the viewers, he was limited in the game he could play, and ended up in fifth place. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: February 8, 2011Saved By The Bell Megacast with Eric Stein Eric first appeared on the podcast to talk about the 1980s and 1990s television show Saved by the Bell. Rob and Eric discuss a multitude of topics, including actor Dustin Diamond's behind-the-scenes book, the best episode of the show, and various plot holes or unanswered questions. They then finish by casting a re-imagining of the show with only reality stars. Second Appearance: July 5, 2011An All Billy Madison Podcast with Eric Stein Eric returned only a few months later, this time to talk about the Adam Sandler comedy Billy Madison. The two discuss the film's importance in both the comedy movie world and the career of Adam Sandler. They also approach topics like the inner workings of the Madison hotel business and the possible origin story of the O'Doyle family. Like the previous podcast, they finish by casting the movie with all reality stars. Third Appearance: August 19, 2011“America’s Player” Eric Stein on Daniele Donato’s Big Brother Game The next podcast Eric came onto was after the sixth week of Big Brother 13. He discussed the game of his former housemate Daniele Donato, along with her relationship with Dominic Briones early in the game. The two also discuss the pairs of Jeff and Jordan and Brendon and Rachel in the house, and the general games of the newbies. Fourth Appearance: June 16, 2012Clue: The Movie: The Podcast with Eric Stein It was almost a year before Eric returned to the podcast, and went back to his movie roots with discussion of the comedy mystery film Clue. Rob and Eric debate the plausibility of several of the endings debating whether it really would have been possible for any of the killers to move around the house completely unnoticed. Least plausible of all was the Miss Peacock ending where somehow a 53-year old woman went on a single-handed murdering spree around the house. Rob and Eric go into depth about each of the characters to try to understand them a little deeper. Rob asks Eric how Mr. Green got invited to the party if he was not really gay and why was he being blackmailed. Rob and Eric also discuss how Jay Edgar Hoover really comes close to blowing Mr. Green’s undercover assignment. Eric answers a number of questions from the Rob Has a Podcast Facebook fan page asking about how the game of Clue applied to life as America’s Player in the Big Brother house. Rob and Eric close out the show to try to come up with what a movie adaptation of the board game Monopoly might be like. Fifth Appearance (Exit Interview): June 13, 2013The Latest Player Eliminated from Reality Gamemasters – 6/14/13 Eric had an exit interview after his elimination in Reality Game Masters, where he shared what went wrong with his game, where he talked about his unique strategy, his problems with the Survivor players, and his thoughts on Big Brother players Matt Hoffman and Ian Terry. Sixth Appearance: August 8, 2013LIVE with Eric Stein After the Big Brother Double Eviction Another year passed before Eric came on again, this time after the double eviction episode in the sixth week of Big Brother 15. Rob and Eric start by giving their immediate reactions to tonight’s whirlwind of events, specifically the argument between Candice Stewart and GinaMarie Zimmerman and the demise of Judd Daugherty. Eric reveals hedid not like the MVP twist because viewer influence unknown to the houseguests can screw over a player, just as an America’s Player vote did in Eric’s season. He did not believe it was fair that a substantial amount of power was being awarded based largely on the edited footage that CBS was broadcasting. Eric goes on to defend GinaMarie's obsession with Nick Uhas, but then says he doesn’t like many of the contestants this season. He liked Howard at least from his TV edit, and appreciated that at least Jessie is acknowledging that certain people are trying to control her. Eric is also sure to say nice things about everyone so they will want to align with him in a future all-star season. He does think that there is some good strategy this season, though. With Aaryn’s third Head of Household win tonight, Eric discusses a dramatic shift in gameplay in which becoming HOH is no longer the stigma it used to be. Rob and Eric then discuss the newest Big Brother controversy, in which Spencer made “jokes” on the live feeds about child pornography. Eric doesn’t approve of the comments, but also doesn’t like the fans that come after houseguests with pitchforks. Eric also weighs in on the Amanda/McCrae relationship and the game each is playing. He finished by breaking down the lifespan of the Amanda/McCrae relationship post-Big Brother in great detail, with a shocking twist ending. Lastly, Rob and Eric take viewer questions on whether a bigger jury will change the game, who’s about to turn on their alliance, and whether or not a juror could receive a special power this season or even re-enter the house. Seventh Appearance: August 13, 2014Eric Stein Recaps the Wednesday’s BB16 Eric made a return appearance to the Big Brother podcast after episode 22 of Big Brother 16. He talks with Rob about Frankie Grande's announcement about his true backstory and his sister's fame and the comparisons between Derrick Levasseur and Rob Mariano. Eighth Appearance: September 2, 2014The Unauthorized Podcast Recap of The Unauthorized Saved by the Bell Story In line with their previous coverage of the Saved By the Bell series, Rob and Eric got together to talk about the recently-aired TV movie The Unauthorized Saved by the Bell Story. Ninth Appearance: July 5, 201515 Years After the Premiere of ‘Big Brother’ with Eric Stein Rob and Eric celebrate the 15th year anniversary of Big Brother in the US by going back to watch the first US Episode of Big Brother on the 15th anniversary of its airing. Tenth Appearance: August 12, 2015Big Brother 17 | Episode 22 Recap with Eric Stein Eric came on after the 22nd episode of Big Brother 17 to talk about Becky's rise to power and if Vanessa has a chance of surviving. Eleventh Appearance: August 24, 2015Lifetime’s Unauthorized Full House Story 2015 | Recap Podcast with Eric Stein In line with their podcast from last year, Rob and Eric recapped the TV movie The Unauthorized Full House Story. Twelfth Appearance: January 19, 2016Casting Big Brother onto Survivor | with Eric Stein Eric made a rare Survivor podcast appearance when he talked with Rob about which Big Brother players would and would not be successful if put onto a Survivor season. Thirteenth Appearance: February 27, 2016Eric Stein Recaps Season 1 of FULLER HOUSE In line with his coverage of nostalgic TV shows, Eric talked with Rob about the release of the first season of the Netflix sequel sitcom Fuller House. *Eric monologuing about how Fuller House represents the state of the world was featured on the "Counting Down the Top 10 Funniest RHAP Moments of 2016" end of year podcast. Fourteenth Appearance: April 16, 2016Survivor 32 Episode 9 Voicemail with Eric Stein Eric made his first appearance on the Survivor voicemails after episode 9 of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng and the recently-wrapped Live Know-it-Alls event. Fifteenth Appearance: June 21, 2016BREAKING: Eric Stein on His Shocking Decision to Join Twitter Eric came onto an emergency RHAP podcast after shockingly creating a Twitter account, when he previously was vehement about not using the platform, to explain why he had made the decision. Sixteenth Appearance: August 10, 2016Big Brother 18 Wednesday Week 8 Recap Podcast | Eric Stein Eric appeared on the podcast after the 8th Wednesday episode of Big Brother 18 to talk about his thoughts on the season. Seventeenth Appearance: October 25, 2016Big Brother OTT LIVE From NYC Recap | Oct 25 Eric served on the panel of Big Brother alumni during the live podcast in New York City during week 4 of Big Brother: Over the Top. Eighteenth Appearance: December 2, 2016Eric Stein on the BB OTT Finale Post-Mortem Eric appeared on the post-finale podcast of Big Brother: Over the Top to talk about the surprise winner and his overall thoughts on the season and format. Reality Game Masters Eric was selected to be a contestant on Reality Gamemasters, a RHAP-produced game of Risk that featured reality TV contestants. Eric employed a strategy of needling the other contestants, specifically the Survivor players, which made him an early target. He was eliminated in the fourth episode in fifth place, after he was taken out by the alliance of Survivor players, specifically Sophie Clarke. Other Appearances and Facts *Eric made two appearances on the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour. He talked about episode 3 of Survivor: CambodiaRHAPpy Hour 18 | Guest ERIC STEIN and, in a podcast record, talked for 5 and a half hours about the TV series The OC.RHAPpy Hour 31 The OC: Series Retrospective | with Eric Stein *Eric made a guest appearance on Reality TV RHAP-Ups' coverage of The Challenge to talk about the penultimate episode of Rivals III.MTV Challenge RHAPup | Rivals 3 Episode 13 Recap Podcast *Eric appeared on an episode of the children's game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, which was broadcast on November 25th, 1992. He was not able to win and progress to the final round. *Eric developed a crush on fellow houseguest Jessica Hughbanks, and the two began to develop a relationship in the house. They were both evicted on the same night in a Double Eviction episode. The two went on to date for almost three years before breaking up in 2010. *Eric and Jessica returned to host a Veto competition in Big Brother 9. References External Links *Eric's Twitter page Category:People Category:RHAP Mount Rushmore Category:Guests (Big Brother Recaps) Category:Big Brother